Involuntary uncovered secrets
by kristy87
Summary: spoiler warning for 617. GSR. read summary inside... I don't want to spoil anyone who does not want to be spoiled


**SPOILERWARNING FOR 617! DO NOT READ ANY FURTHER IF YOU DO NOT WANT TO BE SPOILED!**

Disclaimer: I do not own CSI

AN: just a very short story. I hope you like it anyways.

Summary: The camera team installed a camera in the break room... and a secret couple doesn't know...

Pairing: GSR (what else?)

AN 2: I only borrowed the camera team thing, the camera in the break room and the scenes described are pure invention (and secret dreams of mine but that doesn't matter now)

* * *

**Involuntary uncovered secrets** or _the usefulness of scarves_

Brass watched how the man installed the camera in the upper corner of the room. "And this thing will work?"

The man nodded. "Sure and there is a microphone too."

"And why do you want to film us here too?" He asked after a moment.

"Well, we want to document the whole day of a CSI, breaks included."

Brass nodded and then headed for the door. "Well, good luck then."

"Oh, but remember." The man spoke up again. "They're not allowed to know… we want it to be as real as possible."

Brass nodded again. "Sure." Now he left the room, content that he had managed to deal with the camera team so well, so far.

-.-.-.-.-

When he entered the break room his heart jumped a little -Sara, only Sara. God he had missed being alone with her! The last weeks had felt like hell.

With a broad smile he locked the door and quietly closed the blinds. Only then Sara looked up from her magazine and noticed him. "Hey there." She gave him a sweet smile.

"Hey." His voice was low and he sounded a little out of breath.

"You're working a double shift again?"

"Yeah." He sighed.

She left her seat and walked over to the coffee machine. "Great." She said sarcastically and obviously disappointed.

"I know it…"

"…sucks." She filled her cup.

"Honey I'm sorry." He followed her and slipped his arms around her waist, leaning his chest against her back. "I'm really sorry." He whispered into her ear.

"We haven't seen each other for three weeks now." She protested.

"We see each other every day Hon." He turned her around.

"That's not the same. We see each other at work but work… is not the same." She spoke softly and he felt how upset she was about the lack of time they spent together in private.

"I know that it's not the same…" he whispered into her ear. Then he brushed his lips over her cheek until they reached hers. They lost themselves in a passionate kiss, relieving the tension of the last weeks.

When he pulled away from her he smiled softly. "God I missed this."

She sighed and let her lips meet his again. "I miss you." She whispered.

"I miss you too." His hands traveled over her body and she moaned softly into his mouth when their lips met again.

Being pinned against the wall by him only fuelled her arousal. "Babe we can't do this here." She whispered. Ignoring her own words, she opened his belt buckle and then her hands traveled to the zipper of his pants.

"I know… it's so against the rules." He whispered, then he kissed her passionately, slipping his hands under her shirt. He opened her bra and slipped his hands under it. He cupped the sensitive skin with his palms and felt her heart beating fast in her chest.

"Oh Gosh I missed this." She moaned while he was busy with kissing her neck.

Her hands slipped under his shirt and she ran them over his back. "What if someone enters?"

"I locked the door."

All stoppages were forgotten. Doing their best to stay quiet they tried to forget where they were. Making love with him in the break room had not been on her 'to-do-list' for the day, but it was definitely better than collecting and analyzing evidence.

-.-.-.-.-

Sara smirked when she watched him while he got dressed again. "We're so…spontaneous suddenly."

Grissom grinned. "We have to be… this damned schedule."

Sara took a glance into her pocket mirror to check if she looked 'normal' again. "Damn." She sighed.

"What?" Grissom turned around and threw an asking look at her.

"Hickey." She grimaced. "Did you see my scarf somewhere?"

"In your locker maybe?"

"Could you go and get it for me?" She asked while she slipped her arms around his waist.

"I'd do everything for you." He winked. Then he gently kissed her on her forehead. "I promise, next week I'll schedule us both off at the same two days and we will not get out of my bedroom all day."

"And night." She winked and kissed him softly.

He smiled at her and then pulled away. "What would we do without scarves? " he unlocked the door and opened it.

Sara chuckled and watched him leave. Smiling brightly to herself she took seat again.

-.-.-.-.-

After a moment she heard footsteps in the hallway, expecting it to be Grissom she didn't cover up the hickey and didn't look up either when the person entered. When she realized that it had been Brass it was already too late.

"What is that?" He asked pointing on her neck.

"What?" She asked trying to pretend that she didn't know what he was talking about.

"You've got a hickey." He told her grinning.

Sara cleared her throat. "Really?"

Grissom entered with a broad grin, not expecting anyone but Sara to be in the break room. "Your scarf Hon… Jim." He forced a smile.

"Gil." Brass grinned.

Uncomfortable silence. Grissom knew that he should have known that one day someone would find out about him and Sara… but today? _Why today?_

Brass cleared his throat. "You two know that… the camera team installed a camera over there, do you?" He pointed up into the corner.

Grissom and Sara stared at each other, then to the camera, to Brass and then back at each other. Grissom knew what Sara was thinking… he thought the same… _Damn!_

* * *

THE END

yeah I know... but I had to write it.


End file.
